


Broken Memories

by IcePrincess11



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sohma family can't let anyone see their true colours. They already took a risk with Tohru, but there's been a second threat ever since Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were eighteen. The same little package that had been delivered to them then takes a swing at them now, but what will she bring to them this time? (Rated T for cursing, because you can't have Kyo without cursing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She sat upright in bed, panting and trying to keep from screaming. She glanced around in the dark. She heard a creak and stiffened, biting her lip simply because that scream sat on her tongue, threatening to come out.

Golden eyes peeked through the crack in the door, glancing around before finally resting on her. How pitiful she must look to the observer, sitting straight up in bed with her blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. Panting to try to catch her breath, staring at the figure in the doorway with widened brown eyes. Afraid and alone.

The person took two steps closer, pushing the door open with his shoulder. She held her breath as he kept moving towards her. Closer and closer he came until he reached out his hand...and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

The eight-year-old girl relaxed and smiled at the silver-haired male in front of her. Ayame. He smiled back, glad she wasn't so afraid.

"Aaya-kun..." she whispered, tugging softly on the strand of silver that fell in front of her face.

"Did you have the same dream?" Ayame asked her, to which the girl nodded. He sighed softly. She really had never gone more than three days without having that nightmare. It changed each time she dreamt it, but still managed to terrify her.

After all, how many times can you watch your mother die before it ceases to scare you?

His pale hands brushed against her cheek. Slowly, the young girl snuggled into the covers until all Ayame could see was her face peeking out from them. His fingers tilted her chin up until he was close enough to kiss her cheek. "Sleep well, my little darling," he whispered, before turning off the lamp and leaving.

Just Ayame's presence seemed to ward off her nightmares for the rest of the night. When she woke up in the morning, she reached for the photo album underneath her pillow. After flipping through it, she slipped three pictures into it before closing it. She opened the door and padded downstairs, where her two other guardians stood with Ayame. She promptly tackle-hugged all three of them, not caring about the consequences because she was alone. Alone together with them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Katsuki Hitarin, Shigure's new writing assistant. Apparently, there's more to her than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own exactly no part of Fruits Basket. Okay, so I do own a Kyo plushie, but that's beside the point!

She'd pawed at my leg, mewing for my attention. Sighing, I picked her up and cuddled her.

"Vanillite-chan, I already know you don't like it when I leave the house," I started. Vanillite had glared at me, awaiting my next sentence. "...But...I have a new job I need to get to."

"Mrrrow."

I smiled at her, loving her overprotection. I'd somehow managed to be hired by a woman named Mitsuru. She worked for a headlining author who focused mainly on romance and sex. However, with great potential comes a reclusive quality (A/N: I don't think I used that right...) - this author had habits of teasing her with the manuscript. Mitsuru-san hired me to make sure her boss, whom she called "sensei", turned in his manuscript on time so she wouldn't go crazy.

"I'm sorry." I put Vanillite down. "I'll see you later, kitty-kitty."

Vanillite had promptly hissed at me.

\----

I park my Hyundai outside this strange house, checking the address Mitsuru had given me. Yep, this is it. But who the hell builds a house on top of a giant hill like this? 'Come on, now isn't the time to reminisce about your cat objecting to your new job. Or judging people for the location of their house,' I think to myself.

I reach up and ring the doorbell. There's a lot of voices coming from inside the house, like "Get the door, ya damn rat!" and "Why don't you get it, stupid cat? You're already standing up!" Finally, the shouting quiets after a girl says, "Uhm, it's okay! I'll get the door."

"Look what you did, stupid cat; you just had to make Honda-san get the door because you were too lazy."

"Look what I did?! You forced Tohru into getting it, damn rat!"

The door opens. Behind it is a girl with brown hair in twin braids and deep blue eyes. I smile awkwardly. The girl smiles back.

"Oh, hello!" she says. God, her smile is so bright...

"Hi. My name is Katsuki Hitarin. I'm looking for a...Shigure Sohma?"

The girl - was her name Tohru? - smiles even wider. Someone save me from her burning rays! It's so bright it hurts! "Shigure-san is upstairs. Please follow me."

I slip out of my flats and step inside, bypassing none other than Prince Yuki and the orange-top. Kyo is practically growling at Yuki, and they look like they're about to fight. Tohru-san stops and glances at them nervously, but I just step over and wrap my left arm around Kyo's throat, dragging him back. He hisses and tries to shove me off while Yuki laughs at him.

"You're a bitch!" Kyo screams, thrashing.

"Yep, and so is karma, Kyonkyon," I reply, promptly dropping him on the floor. I then waltz over to Tohru-san and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Bomb diffused. Now, can you point out Sohma-san's study, please?"

\----

"Mitchan, please-"

"No! You've driven me crazy too many times! So, I hired you an assistant." Mitsuru-san was checking her watch by the time I had pushed open the paper door. I take off the jacket I was wearing and wrap it around my waist. The man at the desk in front of Mitsuru glances up at me and then -

Oh.

He looks...so familiar...it actually hurts my heart a little bit. He triggers some distant memory but I can't see it yet. There's something peculiar about his dark grey eyes and his lighter grey eyes. He's not old, though; his face is still so young. But he's just so...omigod. I think I remember now. That just can't be him...

"M-my name is Katsuki Hitarin..." I stammer, blushing.

Mitsuru-san smiles. "Right on time, Katsuki-chan. This is the author I was talking about."

"Shigure Sohma, but I'd prefer you call me Sensei." He's got this perverted smile on his face as he looks me up and down, eyes lingering on my less-than-average breasts.

Frowning, I glare at him. "If my chest is that interesting, then by all means, take a picture. But I believe you have a manuscript to finish."

Shigure's eyes widen as his editor claps excitedly. "I'm so glad I hired you!" she exclaims.

I sigh. "Alright, Shigure-sensei, let's get to work."

\----

I take a break to go to the bathroom. When I come back, Shigure's on the phone. I stop outside the door to listen in.

"Yeah, she's cute, but she'll be easy to break. ... What did she look like? Purple hair and brown eyes. ... Yep, she says her name is Katsuki." I bristle. Easy to break, my ass! If I can survive a fight against Kyo, I'm not easy to break!

"Aaya, that wouldn't be her ... What? No, I didn't ask how old she is! ... So what if the ages do match up? It could be a coincidence. ... I don't want to talk about Katsu-chan. She left and that's that. Qué sera sera. ...

"No. Katsu is just a common name. I doubt that's our little girl."

I frown and shove the door open. Shigure turns around in his chair to face me. "My assistant's back, Aaya, I gotta go." My frown turns into a scowl as I snatch the phone from his hand, end the call, and turn it off, slipping it into my back pocket.

Shigure glares at me, but I look straight into his eyes. "Have you finished the manuscript yet?"

He promptly sighs. "Katsuki-chan...~"

"No."

"You're so mean to me...what did I ever do to you?"

Told your friend that I'm easy to break. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but I want to keep my job."

"Tell me something, Katsuki." Shigure picks up a mechanical pencil and tucks it behind his ear for effect. "Are your parents still alive?"

"Why does that matter to you?" I ask him.

Shigure looks at me. "It just does. Are they alive or not?"

I glance away. "My dad might be, but my mom...she abandoned me. I think she's been dead ever since I was a baby."

"Then who did you stay with when you were little? Your dad?"

"Oh no, of course not...I'm pretty sure he's abusive." I laugh awkwardly to shake off the morbid effect. "I stayed with these three guys who found me in the woods."

"Who was the first to find you?" Shigure asks, and he's staring at me like I just sprouted wings.

The first one of the guys to find me? If I remember correctly, he was tall with dark grey hair. His body was slender and he was dressed in a blue yukata the day he found me. He almost looked exactly...like...oh shit. I was right.

"Shigure...you must have been the first to find me..."


End file.
